Various improvements have been made to tires over the years. However, proper operation of tires remains critically important to vehicle safety. Moreover, improved knowledge and understanding of tire condition could provide improved control of a vehicle. For example, being able to measure tire deformations in real-time would enable monitoring of the slip ratio and coefficient of friction between the tire and the road surface, provide knowledge about the road surface (e.g., gravel, concrete) and conditions (e.g., iced, wet, dry). This would directly improve vehicle controllability, fuel efficiency, and safety by improving stability via additional feedback to the controller and detecting tire separation and burst at an early stage. Moreover, improved knowledge of static and dynamic tire strain provides additional information that can be used to improve overall vehicular system capabilities and performance. Thus, what are needed are methods and systems for monitoring strain over a tire surface due to the large deformations and size of the monitored surface.